Musical Notes
by PonyKorra
Summary: I found her in tears and at the boiling point in her life. She's trapped. Ever since she was born, her whole life has been planned for her. It was as if there were lines connected to her body like a puppeteer to do what others say and so I came along and cut the strands to free her.
1. Chapter 1

Musical Notes

Chapter 1

I didn't expect to see her on my way home. I was coming home from one of my low paying DJ gigs at a new club in Canterlot, when I heard a distant faint noise. Slightly curious and really not wanting to go back to my stupid apartment that I'm probably going to get kicked out of next week, since money hasn't been good to me this year. Well actually money has never been good to me but I'm getting off of topic. I went to the source and found myself standing in a dark alley that I think is behing the fancy Canterlot Concert Hall.

I used my unicorn magic to light up the darkness around me and I saw a mare. I reconized her as Octavia Philiharmonica from the posters that are posted all around Canterlot. Her long dark mane was a mess and as she cried her eyes out. I quickly trotted over to her in concern that somepony had attacked her.

"Are you okay?" I ask trying to help her up.

She stops crying as she feels my hooves help her up and she looks into my purple tinted shades with her tear filled purple ones. She turns away from me suddenly.

"Just go away! Please..just leave me be.." She whispers.

"Octavia..right?" I ask and she nods. "Well Octavia, why would a classey fancy famous mare like you be back here in the dark?"

She turned to face me and sighed, her eyes to the floor. "I-Its a long story.."

I looked up and saw the stars shining stars overhead. What time is it? I looked around nervously, well aware of the type of ponies who come out in this time of night.

"Well why don't you crash at my house tonight and you can tell me that long story." I suggested.

Octavia looked at me in suprise, "Oh no..I simply can't take ask anymore of you. Now if you exuse me, I better go back to my home. I'm sure my parents are awefully worried at this point." She started walking away but I stopped her in her tracks.

"No! What are you thinking! Do you want to go out there alone? Do you know what kind of stallions are out there waiting for some mare like you to come around for them to mess around?"

Octavia looked around nervously at my words. She probably isn't used to being alone since shes usually being escorted everywhere. "O-Okay.. I"ll go with you."

I smiled and held out my hoof to her."My name is Vinyl Scratch! Also known as DJ PON3! Did I say your name correctly?"

She shook my hoof and smiled a bit. "Yes you did Miss Scratch."

After the introductions I showed her the way to my home. Well not really a home but more of an apartment but I know it as my home. The paint is peeling and the windows don't give a very good view unless you want to watch the resturant owner next door throw away his trash. For some reason I started to worry about what Octavia might say since I picture her mansion of a house with silk sheets and ballrooms that hold those fancy grand balls that I hate and now she has to stay a night in my crappy home. But to my suprise she stayed silent as we arrived and we entered my home.

"Sorry this place isn't probably what your used to. I didn't really have time to make this place presentable for a guest." I laughed trying my best to pick up the items on the floor.

Octavia smiled, "You sound like you do this on a regular basis Miss Scratch."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Saving random mares from the alley ways of Canterlot." She laughed.

"What kind of person do you think I am, Octy?" I smile. "Just for your information your the first."

I yawned and gestured to the couch. "I'll take the couch and you can sleep in my bed."

She opened her mouth to protest but I stopped her, "No buts! Your the guest so you get the bed. And don't worry about me. I've slept on this couch plenty times before so tonight isn't really gonna make much of a difference."

"Well..if you insist Miss Scratch. Thank you for hospitality." She says thankfully and goes down the small hallway to my bedroom. I heard the door click softly.

I snuggled into the couch as best as I could, ignoring the pain that it causes my back. I ignore the pain by telling myself that its worth it and I fall asleep slowly thinking of gray and purple..


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of loud knocking. Groaning, I stretched my aching muscles and yawned, moving my wild blue mane out of my face. Who would be at my door this early in the morning? I sighed and opened my door to see a flustered mare. This mare is definitely older and she kinda looks like Octavia except that her mane is light brown with a couple gray streaks probably caused by stress.

Before I could ask her who she was or why she's even at my house she had pushed her way through into the room. "Octavia!" She called out. Her voice frantic with worry. She turned toward me with narrow eyes and a hard jaw. "What have you done to my daughter, you ruffian!"

I backed up a bit at her sudden outburst and was about to reply but stopped as I saw Octavia enter. Her eyes widened.

"Mother?" Octavia said surprised, "What are doing here?!"

Her mother ran and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Octavia! I've been so worried! Nopony saw you after your concert last night and we were worried sick! And then I heard that this uncouth mare had took you! She hasn't harmed you in any way has she?"

Octavia stiffened at the sudden hug but didn't return it, "No! Of course not mother! I-I had some problems getting back home and she offered a place for me to stay the night."

I stepped closer to her mother in attempt to introduce myself, "I assure you Mrs. Philharmonica that nothing bad happened. I was only worried about her safety and would never harm her." I raised my hoof to shake hers but instead she just glared and turned away with her head held up high in snooty way.

"Octavia you have a very special performance tonight that is very crucial!" She grabbed Octavia's hoof to drag her out. "We have to get going!"

Octavia sighed and turned to me, "Thank you..Miss Scratch. For everything. Maybe we can get together some time? Maybe go for a bite?"

I smiled. "Sounds great!"

I don't have many friends besides the ponies that I meet at the clubs and they are usually high, drunk, or just plain crazy. But Octavia's somehow different. I didn't think a sophisticated pony like her would even talk to me. Most ponies take one look at me and once they see my wild two tone blue mane and shiny purple shades they instantly shower me with insults that sometimes I don't even understand. I swear, it seems like the have their own special language.

Octavia quickly glanced at her mother who was waiting impatiently at my doorway, tapping her hoof. "Sorry about my ill tempered mother. How about I come by around noon tomorrow since I have a show in the evening?"

"Perfect."

And with a small smile and the sound of her mother slamming the door shut, she was gone. With a sigh I looked around the messy now empty room and got out the tracks that I'm going to use for tonight's performance. Well at least I finally have something to look forward to.

My dreams are always filled with nothing. Nothing that I can really remember. I don't know if I should blame the fact that I may or may not have drank too much last night or if I'm just plain strange. I laughed slightly. Probably both.

The bright sunlight hurt my eyes and it came through my small dusty window. I stretched while the bones in my back popped loudly and I sighed with content. I use my magic to bring my glasses onto my face. I get ponies asking me everyday why I wear them and I just laugh and say that it makes me look cool. Which is true but not the reason why I wear them. I wear them to hide the past and all of its dark contents.

Slowly I got up, the bed creaking softly at the sudden movement. But I froze at the sound of soft knocking. My eyes grew wide as it all came back at me. Octavia. Noon. Eating. Crap...

I got ready faster then I ever have before. I attempted to brush my unruly mane and brush my teeth in record time. I opened the door quickly to see a startled Octavia who still had her hoof raised to knock. Her eyebrows raised slightly and pink bow tie sitting perfectly around her neck.

"Sorry Octy! Didn't mean to scare you!" I laughed locking the door behind me.

She smiled a bit, "Did you forget that I was coming over?"

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well I heard a lot of quick muffling when I first knock and the fact that you were quick to open the door." She giggled. Gosh, her giggle is so cute. Even with her Canterlot formal ways I could tell the least bit of freedom in her giggle. No Vinyl! I screamed at myself at my head. You can't fall for her! She's nothing like you. What are you compared to a beautiful sophisticated mare like her? Nothing.

I tried to push the voices out my head but they wouldn't stop nagging me so I hid my emotions with a smile, "Okay you got me Octy! I have gigs all night so its normal for me to sleep in all morning. I prefer the night to the day."

"I see." She replied as we walked down the streets of Canterlot. The well dressed ponies continued to send glances my way of pure annoyance but I just smiled to them. Octavia noticed it too but continued to walk beside me.

"So where are we gonna go, Octy?" I asked noticing that we where passing a lot of restaurants that I thought a pony like her would want to go to.

She looked at me with a slight smile and said, "Well I knew that you'd probably not want to go to those certain places and I don't want to make you uncomfortable so I picked a place that I enjoy going to once in awhile that's on the edge of Canterlot."

I relaxed at the thought of not going to one of those restaurants where she'll just get disgusted looks and mean comments.

We eventually reached a small diner that looked a little old but also friendly. The little bell dinged loudly as we came through the door.

"Well hello Octavia!" The mare cleaning the counters greeted us. The aged mare's white hair was pulled back into a hair net and her yellow uniform on as she sent us a bright happy smile. "How have you been doin'?"

Octavia smiled back approaching her, "Fine as always Rosie. You?"

She gestured to the seats in front of the counter, "Fantastic! We've actually been quite busy these last couple days!"

We sat down on the tattered swivel chairs. "I'm glad to hear that Rosie. Its better to make bits and be busy then no work at all." Octavia said looking over the menu.

"Who's your friend Octavia?" Rosie asked handing me a cup of what I guess is coffee.

"I'm Vinyl Scratch. And your name is Rosie?" I said sipping the coffee.

"Yep! Its nice to meet ya Vinyl! Any friend of Octavia here is welcome in my diner any day!" She exclaimed shaking my hoof. She stared into my shades with curiosity. "You don't look like you live around here Vinyl! Are you visiting?"

Octavia looked at me with the same curiosity and waited for my answer.

"Nope! I was born here and have lived here my whole life if you can believe that. This place may not be my style but its the only place that I know." I said hoping that this conversation wouldn't get so personal about my life.

"I hear ya Vinyl. My family has owned this little diner here for generations and there are times when we've almost had to shut down because of the lack of business. The residents only want that that expensive food that doesn't fill ya up! Have you seen their food these days?" She laughed. "Its no wonder why their so skinny and Good lookin'!"

We both laughed along with her. "I still don't understand why my parents love that." Octavia shook her head sighing.

Rosie smiled at her, "Octavia here is actually the only fancy pony to come back to my diner!"

"What can I say? I love the chat and this coffee is to die for." Octavia said handing Rosie her cup to fill back up.

Rosie giggled filling her cup up and mine. "Ah yes gossiping about all about those posh ponies out there is quite fun.."

I turned to Octavia, "I'm very surprised Octy. Didn't think you'd enjoy coming to a place like this."

She smiled and set her coffee down, "Well haven't you figured out that I'm not a normal Canterlot pony?"

"I've figured that out from the moment I met you." I grinned taking a sip. We ordered our meals and watched Rosie take our menus and go into the back.

I frowned thinking about whether or not to ask her about what had happened to her yesterday. Octavia noticed my sudden silence and looked at me in concern. "Are you alright Vinyl?" She asked.

I slowly looked at her and into her deep purple eyes, "Why were you crying yesterday, Octy?"

She broke away from my gaze. "I-I don't want to bother you with my troubles Vinyl. Its a boring story that I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear."

I placed my hoof on top of hers, "Tell me."

"Ever since I was born I've been nothing but a doll to my parents. I was made to be dressed up and perfect. Everything I do depends on my future. Everything I do is judged and held against me. Everyone is so rude! No one cares! All they care about is themselves. Ever since I started to play my Cello as a filly my father would make me practice for hours on end until every note in a piece was perfect. My mom just sat back and watched him yell at me with no emotion on her face." Tears pricked in her eyes as she continued. "Yesterday I played at an important performance and missed a few notes that my father noticed... after the show.. he hit me across the face, saying that I'm lazy and not professional. Then I kinda lost it. I ran out of the concert hall and then you found me.."

I surprised her by wrapping my hooves around her and hugged her gently. Letting her cry on my shoulder as I thought about her story. I would have never expected that. On the way here she looked so content. A small smile on her lips and big eyes watching. Who knew that there was so much pain in those eyes. No one around would have probably cared if they heard her story. They wouldn't have hugged her and told her that everything is okay.

I stroked her long soft dark mane and whispered in her ear, "It'll be okay Octy... You don't have to let others choose for you. You don't have to let others rule your life."

Octavia's crying softened into some sniffles. "I-I'm just afraid to.." She whispered.

"And your dad is wrong. If anypony's professional its you. I can tell that without even going to one of your concerts." I said pulling away. I was surprised to see a hint of a blush on her cheeks at my comment. I smiled. Happy to see that she isn't saddened anymore. I didn't even notice that Rosie was watching from the kitchen doorway wiping away her own tears with her flower printed apron.


	3. Chapter 3

Octavia's mother was pacing the marble floors of her living room with a fast pace and an angry look on her face. Octavia watched her with frustration. She really isn't in the mood for one of her mothers endless lectures.

"I can't believe you, Octavia!" She spat. "Showing up late to your performance last night! Do you know how many ponies were there? Practically all of Canterlot! Even Ren was there!"

"But mother I-" Octavia tried to speak.

"They all turned to me and asked where you were and I had to lie! You know how I hate lying!" She shuddered. "What's wrong with you all of the sudden? You keep disappearing all the time and missing important events that require your presence! I haven't built up this life for you to just throw it all away!"

Octavia stomped her hoof loud enough to stop her mother. "Well stop mother! Stop! This is my life! Not yours! What if I don't want to go to the performances to play my cello?"

Her mother gasped loudly, raising her hoof to her chest. "H-How could you say that Octavia!"

She shook her head and narrowed her eyes at her, "Do you ever ask me if I want to play in front of other ponies? Do you ask to see what I want? No you just tell me what to do. You tell me who to be friends with and who I have to love! I don't love Ren mother! He's so rude and all her cares about is himself!" Octavia screamed causing the maids around them that were slowly cleaning to stop in surprise at her outburst.

"How dare you say such things! He is a good stallion that comes from a wealthy family! Don't ruin this chance and disappoint me any further!" Her mother screamed at her.

Tears fell down Octavia's eyes as her mother screamed at her. Her voice echoing through the large halls in their enormous home.

"You-You just don't understand!" She whispered before running away sobbing to her room upstairs. Octavia threw herself onto her bed, burying her face into the silk covers as it soaks up her tears.

When she calmed down, she stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. "Why can't she just listen? For once why can't she just listen?" She thought to herself. "I hate this! I hate this house. I hate my parents. I hate these people. I hate Canterlot!"

"Octy? Whats wrong?" Octavia turned and saw Vinyl.

"V-Vinyl?" She stuttered through her tears.

"Yep its me!" She smiled a bit before laying beside her, "Now whats wrong?"

"I hate it here Vinyl! No one cares about me! My mother won't listen! I don't love him.. but she doesn't care about what I think.."

"Come stop your crying Octy...it'll be alright.." She brought the distressed mare into her white hooves and tried her best to comfort her. Octavia smiled a bit and pulled away to look into Vinyl's shades. She felt a sudden warmth in her cheeks as Vinyl smiled at her as she continued to stoke Octavia's long soft mane. Vinyl leaned in... closer.. her lips just barely meeting Octavia's... when the door swung open with a loud bang that almost caused cracks.

"How dare you Octavia!" Her mother screamed. The guests behind her gasped in horror. "You dirty filthy fillyfooler!" The others charged at her as she screamed, trying to hold Vinyl tighter but she only grasped air. She was gone. She sobbed as her mother raised her hoof to strike her...

Octavia gasped awake. Her mane felt like it was stuck to her coat. She hyperventilated as she looked around her surroundings. She was definitely in her room and there was no cracks on the wall because of the door and there seemed to be no angry mob of fancy ponies out to get her. She sighed and laid back down. Fillyfooler.

She isn't one is she? No. No! Octavia shuddered at the thought of her mom hearing that she's a fillyfooler. She would hate her.. and probably cast her out alone with nothing. But she can't help but remember the way Vinyl's hooves felt around her and the feel of a sudden warmth in her cheeks as Vinyl leaned in...

She shook her head. It was just a dream. A dream. Nothing more. Right?

With no feeling to go back to sleep she threw open the window and let the cool night breeze got through her mane. The only sounds was the wind and her sigh of contentment as she sat on the window seal and rested her head on her hooves as she stared out into the streets of the city. Then suddenly she grabbed her pink bow tie from her night stand and ran out of her room and the house to go see a certain pony that she knew would be awake at this hour of the night.

The beats from the powerful loud music could be heard from miles. The bright colorful lights shinned against the windows as it went along with the music. Vinyl Scratch smiled as she looked over her enthusiastic crowd through her shades as her hooves worked at a quick pace against the turn tables in front of her. Its been awhile since she's played at a place like this. Thank Celestia for having the regular DJ get sick and her getting hired temperately. She can't believe the amount of ponies around her, cheering her on to play. But this is the other side of Canterlot so she doesn't expect a fancy pony to even step one hoof in this place. Well.. until.. now.

She leaned forward to see who had just entered and saw a familiar earth pony. It was no other then Octavia. She looked quite out of place among the crowd with her gray coat and long dark mane with her pink bow tie perfectly around her neck. The mares snickered at her and whispered among themselves at the sight of her. The stallions seemed to stare a little too long for Vinyl's liking.

Vinyl quickly set up a play list of songs to buy her some time as she got lost into the crowd.

Octavia was beginning to regret coming in here. She tried her best to avoid their stares and crude comments. The loud music and blinding lights were starting to overwhelm her. Her senses were dazed with the strong smell of cheap perfume and alcohol. She sighed. Where's Vinyl?

She yelped at the sudden pull of a drunk stallion who slurred some words that she couldn't make out. She coughed at the smell of his strong breath. "Please let me go!" She gasped trying to shove away but he wouldn't let her go. But then he was harshly pushed away by somepony.

"Let her go!" Vinyl shouted pushing Octavia behind her for protection.

The stallion laughed, "And what are yooou going to doo about it?"

Vinyl's eyes narrowed and she got into his face, "If you touch her, I swear I WILL make you pay for it!"

The man smirked, "FillyFooler eh? Should have known. You freaks!" Then he staggered back into the crowd.

Vinyl turned to Octavia in concern. "Are you okay, Tavi? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Octavia shook her head, "N-No he didn't."

Vinyl sighed in relief, "Okay, good. I'm sorry. I guess I should have warned you."

"Its not your fault, Vinyl." Octavia smiled, "Thanks for saving me."

"It's nothing Octy!" Vinyl smiled and looked back at her turntables at the top of the stage. "Would you like to watch me work my magic?"

Octavia nodded and followed her through the crowd. "This place is quite interesting. I've never been in a place like this."

Vinyl laughed, "I kinda guessed that! Just watch out for now on."

Octavia stood next to Vinyl as she watched her change the song. She saw that Vinyl looked like she was in pure bliss by the way her hooves made the music move and her head moved to the beat. She smiled at the sight. Even though she is unfamiliar with this genre of music that was giving her a slight headache, she enjoyed to see Vinyl happy. At least one pony was happy to perform in front of others. These ponies seemed to really enjoy it.

Octavia's used to having the crowd completely quiet and having their eyes stare at her as they sit still and listen. That's why she keeps her eyes closed when she plays her cello, she doesn't want to look into their awaiting eyes that she knows will judge her every little mistake. She glanced at Vinyls shades. Does she do the same? Why does she never take those off? She shrugged off the questions, telling herself that it was probably kind of like why she wears her bow tie everyday. She's just used to it. It makes her look formal.

"Octy are you havin' fun?" Vinyl asked loudly so that she could hear her, snapping Octavia out of her thoughts.

Octavia smiled. "Yes Vinyl. I can see that the crowd is enjoying you."

Vinyl leaned against her tables and laughed, " Ya.. they do. I haven't played in a popular place like this in.. Celestia knows how long. It'll be good since I definitely need the money."

Ever since they had begun to hang out a almost every other day, Octavia has always feel bad for Vinyl. Living in Canterlot is difficult when you can't find a decent job and Vinyl would probably croak when she would see the mansion of a house that she's living in with her parents. The money that she makes in one concert is probably what Vinyl makes in a whole year of playing at random places. But even so she was glad to see that Vinyl was happy to be doing what she loved even though it would be difficult to get money. She never gives up.


	4. Chapter 4

After that night, Octavia consistently sneaked out to visit Vinyl. Vinyl doesn't mind though, she loves the earth ponies company and didn't want to lose her friendship. The look on Vinyl's face was filled with surprise when she saw that Octavia had come back the next night. She had thought that the loud music, lights, and rude drunk ponies around her would surely scare the classy mare away. But to Vinyl's happiness, she returned. But why?

Why would someone like her come just to see her? Go to a place of unfamiliar sights and people? What makes her so different? These questions seemed to linger in Vinyls mind as she walked Octavia home from the club. Vinyl couldn't help but stare at the houses that they passed by. Each one had up to three stories with probably a crystal chandelier in every room. Oh, wouldn't she give to live in a place like that! A place with people to do what ever you want them to with no need to clean or worry. She stared at Octavia as she thought. Does Octavia like living in these kind of homes? Does she enjoy the easy living lifestyle that luxury and wealth comes with? She doesn't look happy. Why is Octavia never happy? She knows about Octavia's problems with her parents and trust me she's wanted to have a little chat with them about it but she's afraid. Octavia's parents wouldn't like her. One look at her wild neon mane and glasses would cause problems.

"Are you okay, Vinyl? Your not usually this quiet." Octavia touched her shoulder in concern, stopping her thoughts.

"...Huh? Oh, sorry Octy. I was just thinking."

"What about?" She asked as they continued to walk.

Vinyl looked around, "I've just never really been around this part of Canterlot."

Octavia nodded, "Oh, I see."

"Do you like it?" Vinyl asked.

"What?" Octavia cocked her head to the side.

Vinyl gestured to the houses around them. " to live in these homes. Living with people that will do whatever you want while you sit back and watch. I can't imagine what that feels like. It probably feels amazing!" She laughed.

Octavia giggled, "Well even luxury has its down sides Vinyl. You probably wouldn't last a day with your uncouth manners and taste in music."

Vinyl smirked. "Whats wrong with my music?"

Octavia stopped hoping that she hadn't offended or upset her, "Nothings wrong with your music Vinyl! I'm just saying that it's not something that my parents or the ponies that live here would appreciate or even try."

"True.." Vinyl sighed following her to a huge house that she guessed is her house.

Octavia turned, "Would you like to come in?"

Vinyl backed up, "I don't think your parents are gonna want to see me, Octy. I can ju-"

"They won't be home. They're at a fancy dinner party that FancyPants is holding right now." Octavia explained opening the wide doors.

Vinyl looked down at the marble floors beneath her hooves and the crystal lights hanging above with her jaw dropped. Everything seemed to shine and glow with not a speck of dust or dirt anywhere. It suddenly made her embarrassed of her own home and its cracked ceilings and flickering dim lights. Octavia awkwardly shifted her hoof against the floor as Vinyl continued to stare at the rooms.

"Follow me. I want to show you something." Octavia told her. She led her upstairs to a large door. Slowly, she opened the door and stepped inside.

Music was everywhere. Pages upon pages of written music and books were scattered on the floor with instruments hung on the walls. Almost every inch of the walls was covered with newspaper clippings and important articles.

"This is my father's music study." Octavia explained her voice growing soft as the amount of both good and bad memories came back. This is where she found her talent, but its also where her father as harshly trained her and screamed at her.

Vinyl set her eyes upon the cello in the middle of the room and gently ran her hoof along its delicate strings. "Will you play for me, Octy?" She asked.

Octavia looked at her in shock for a second at her strange request. "Are you sure, Vinyl? You really don't have too if you don't want too. I mean I kno-"

She was interrupted by Vinyl's hoof on her lips. "Yes, I'm sure."

Octavia lifted the bow from the desk and stood up to grasp her large cello. Her eyes fluttered as she tested out the deep sounds. Each note was perfect and precise. The quietness of the room and dark atmosphere brought a sudden calmness feeling. A small smile graced her lips as she played the fast melody.

Her listener watched her with interest. She smiled at the sight of her friend happy and smiling a bit. Octavia looked so peaceful and graceful as she moved her bow across the strings. Vinyl couldn't seem to look away.

As the song came to an end, Octavia slowly opened her eyes and stared into Vinyl's shades. Vinyl clapped her hooves as Octavia put the instrument back on the stand.

"That was amazing Octy!" Vinyl applauded causing Octavia to blush. "I've never really listened to classical music before."

Octavia mocked a shocked expression causing her to giggle, "What! The famous DJ Vinyl Scratch has never listened to any music besides those.. what do you call them.. Wubs? Who would have guessed!"

Vinyl laughed, "Whatever, Tavi! You know you like Wubs! Plus, I'd only listen to your classical music."

Octavia nuzzled the side of Vinyl's face, "Don't worry.. I won't tell anypony that you like classical.."

Vinyl stiffened at the feel of Octavia's nose pressed against her face. She began hoping that Octavia wouldn't notice the flush in her cheeks. "Good. I don't want to be considered to be.. you know.. all fancy and stuff."

"Why.. do you wear these?" Octavia asked moving her hoof to remove Vinyl's shades.

Vinyl backed up quickly, drawing away from her. "No! Please! Don't touch them!" She yelled, turning away.

Octavia drew back in surprise at her reaction. Slowly she moved to face her. Vinyl stared at the ground with her ears dropped.

"Vinyl..please.." Octavia tried to touch her face but Vinyl shook her head.

"Your just gonna hate me... like everypony else." She whispered.

"Do you really think that I'd laugh or tease you? Vinyl.. look at me." Octavia commanded and Vinyl slowly looked up at her. "Whatever it is won't make me think of you any different."

"Really..?"

Octavia nodded and slowly brought her hooves to Vinyl's face. This time she didn't turn away or push away her hooves. She just shuddered for a second. Octavia then took off Vinyl's mask that had been hiding her eyes..

Red.

Bright red eyes stared into her purple ones.

They watched her with uncertainty as they awaited to see Octavia push her away and scream. Freak. Evil. Crazy. That's all they would call her as they pass. Just one glare would cause the crowd to back up and run. Nopony would ever talk to the lonely strange unicorn with the white coat, blue striped mane, and dark red eyes. Not even her parents were really around to hug her and tell her that she was just special. Why? That's why she used music to hide those holes. Music became the only one to understand her.

No, instead Octavia hugged her tight. "Your eyes are so special and amazing Vinyl... you shouldn't hide them.."

Those red eyes began to tear up as she returned the embrace and pressed her face into Octavia's long sweet smelling mane. "Thank you.. Octy.."

Octavia pulled back and smiled. "Always."

Suddenly, Vinyl noticed the closeness between their faces and gulped. She was not only hiding the secret of her eyes but also something else. "Should I?" She thought to herself. Her heart started pounding as the heat returned to her cheeks.

Very slowly she leaned in to let Octavia pull away if she wanted and softly kissed her.

Octavia's eyes widened. She had never kissed anypony before especially not a mare! But the feeling overcame her and she closed her eyes and welcomed it. Her hooves found their way around Vinyl's neck as the kiss continued. She could feel Vinyl stroking her mane.

But soon the nagging feeling to breath caused Vinyl to pull away. "Octavia.." She whispered and moved in to kiss her again but was interrupted as noise downstairs made them both freeze and look at each other with surprise.

"My parents are home!" Octavia panicked. "Oh Vinyl what if they see you!"

Vinyl tried to calm her, "Octy! Calm down! Do you think that you can distract them so that I can try to leave?"

"I can try.." Octavia whispered.

"Okay. When I make it to the back without them seeing me, come find me." Vinyl explained.

Octavia nodded and quickly trotted downstairs. Her parents were hanging up their coats.

"Hello mother! Hello father!" Octavia greeted them.

"Your out late, Octavia. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Her mother asked.

"Um.. well.. I was busy practicing and kind of lost track of time." Octavia stuttered, hoping that they'd buy the story.

"Good." Her father nodded. "I haven't heard you practice that much Octavia. I expect that you are dedicating yourself. No distractions."

"I know, father. You've told me that many times before."

Then a loud noise made them all turn. Octavia started panicking. Was that Vinyl? Did she get out?

"What was that?" Her mother started going that direction but Octavia stopped her.

"I'll go check mother. Just go and make yourself comfortable. I'm sure you've had a busy night." Octavia insisted.

Her mother looked at her confused, "O-Okay. I hope to see you in bed Octavia. You have a concert tomorrow."

Octavia nodded and watched her parents leave, before running towards the back. The door was swinging due to the wind and some plates had been knocked down from the kitchen counters. She stepped outside, shivering from the cool night breeze.

"V-Vinyl?" She looked around searching but was only surrounded by darkness. But then was pounced on by that mare. Octavia gasped in surprise.

"Did I scare you, Tavi?" She whispered, smirking.

"..maybe.." Octavia giggled, nuzzling her.

"Hehehe..sorry." Vinyl got up and helped Octavia.

Vinyl noticed Octavia's shudders and she brought her hoof around her to embrace her, trying her best to give some warmth. "Hey..Tavi?.. Umm.. do.. you like me? Like more then just a friend? Because..that kiss.. was amazing."

Octavia looked away, her ears dropping, "I don't really know, Vinyl... I've never really thought that I'd like mares. I-It's so confusing..Ever since I was born I was told that its wrong.."

Vinyl tipped Octavia's head up with her hoof and stared into her eyes, "Its gonna be okay. Just think about it for awhile. I had to go through that confusing stage too. But.. I've never felt this way about any other pony besides you. I just want you to know that."

Octavia blushed and smiled, "I feel that way about you too."

Suddenly a shout of Octavia's name in the house interrupted their moment.

"I have to go..." Octavia said sadly as she pulled away.

Vinyl sighed. "Okay."

Octavia began to turn but instead she turned to Vinyl and kissed her quickly.

"Bye..." Octavia said before going back inside. Leaving Vinyl sitting on the ground with a silly love struck expression.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning in Canterlot seemed to be a little brighter to Octavia. The small birds sang their beautiful songs and seemed to dance in the sky. Octavia yawned, her eyes fluttering. Touching her lips, she smiled. Was what happened a dream? Did that kiss really happen? The warm blush and familiar tingle on her lips told her yes. She could feel her heart fluttering at the thought.

But she was also a bit scared. Her parents are very proper and would probably faint at the thought of me having any kind of feelings for another mare. Especially a mare like Vinyl Scratch. They'd never fully accept her and she knows that. It just makes her sad.

Sighing she got up and starting to get ready for the day. The thought of visting Vinyl today made her happy and put a small smile on her face as she brushed out the tangles in her long mane. But she was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Opening it, her smile disappeared when she saw that it was her mother. Her mother seemed to look a bit too happy and excited.

"Oh, Mother come in. I did not expect to see you up this early." She let her in and watched as her mother sat on her bed.

"Octavia, you're not going to believe what has happened! Something that will sure lift your spirits! Do remember Ren? That dashing young Stallion that enjoys watching you play?" She continued. "Well.. he came by this morning and told me that he wants to consider marriage! Can you believe it?!"

I gasped and stepped back. _Marriage_? With HIM? No. No. No. Shes spoken with him a couple times after her performances and she can tell that he doesn't actually care about her. All he cares about his money and how rich her family is. He doesn't love her for who she is. Not like Vinyl!

"T-This is quite a s-surprise.." Octavia stuttered not knowing what to say. She didn't want to risk telling her about her feelings for Vinyl.. But.. if it stops this marriage..

Her mother shot her a confused look. "What's wrong, Octavia? Why aren't you excited?"

Octavia looked at her. "I'm sorry.. this is just a lot to take in.. "

"Yes. But just think about the opportunities Octavia. This means a lot to me and you father. You wouldn't want to disappoint us. Right?" Her mother got up and looked into Octavia's eyes with a look that made Octavia scared. There was something in her eyes that made Octavia tremble and heart race.

"N-No.." She whispered.

"Good." Her mother smiled and leaned up to Octavia's ear. "Do you think that you could hide that mare away from me? Blue mane? Red eyes? Hmm.. Vinyl is it?"

Octavia's eyes widened in fear. Her mother laughed. "Do you really think that you could keep this from me? I'm your mother! I know everything that you do. Everything."

Octavia was really scared now. Her mother knows! About the kiss! Visits! Everything! How? Octavia backed up against the closed door. Wishing that she could run away. Her mind was racing. What's her mother going to do? Strike her? Punish her? Embarrass her?

Her mother moved so that she was just inches from Octavia's face. "If you don't go through with this marriage, I will make your life miserable. I will tell the whole city of Canterlot about your little secret.. which will make nopony want to hire you. No more shows means no money. I will kick you out of this house and you will have nowhere to go. Plus.. Canterlot doesn't really like _fillyfoolers._."

The way that simple word rolled off her mother's tongue made her cringe. She made it sound like some kind of curse word, by the look of pure disgust on her face.

Her mother stepped away. "Do I make myself clear?"

Octavia stared at the ground. "Yes, mother... " She could feel her throat beginning to burn as the need to cry was overtaking. But she resisted it.

"Good girl." Her mother nodded and ran her hoof through her daughters mane before slamming the door shut.

Octavia collapsed. She gave in to the tears and cried and cried.

Vinyl also started the day in a happy mood. Her music was blasting as she tried to tidy up her small apartment to welcome Octavia. She blushed a bit when she thought of her. Never has somepony ever made her feel the need to clean up the place to impress. She laughed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Who knew impressing your special somepony would be this difficult!

Are they even special someponies? They kissed, but she didn't really ask her.

"I guess I can ask her.." She thought to herself, her nerves making her stomach ache. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the sound of rapid knocking on her door. She ran to the door and opened it, expecting to see the smiling face of Octavia, but she only saw tears.

She brought Octavia in an embrace. "Octavia? Octavia? What's wrong?!" She tried to ask, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

Octavia look into Vinyl's red eyes. "M-My mother knows Vinyl! She knows who you are! About us! Everything!" She sobbed.

Vinyl's eyes widened and she rubbed Octavia's back. "W-What? How!"

Octavia sniffed. "I don't know!"

"What did she say?" Vinyl looked her over, worried. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

"N-No.. She didn't." Octavia sighed. "It's even worse than that.."

"W-What?"

"S-She's forcing me to marry somepony!" Octavia gasped. "And I hate him! He only cares about the amount of money that I make and my families fourtune!"

Vinyl looked at her in surprise. What kind of parents would force this on their own daughter? A forced marriage? The thought of her marrying some stallion like that made her upset. She held Octavia and let her cry on her shoulder, while she'd whisper soothing things in her ear.

Finally, when there was only sniffles, Vinyl pulled away. "W-What are you going to do Octy?"

"I don't know..." Octavia stared at the ground. "I have to find some way out of this."

Vinyl kissed her cheek and smiled a bit. "You'll find a way, Octy. Just please don't cry anymore.. okay? I can't handle seeing you like this. Please just be happy. We're together right now.. that's all that matters."

Octavia smiled and wrapped her hooves around Vinyl. "Thank you.."

They sat there for a few minutes, just glad to be in each others presence.

"..Hey Octy?" Vinyl broke the silence.

Octavia looked up at her. Her eyes no longer glistening with tears or sadness. "Yes?"

Vinyl looked away, she could feel her heart pounding even harder than before. "Umm.. I.. wanted to ask you.. " She took a deep breath. "Will.. you be my marefriend?"

Octavia giggled at Vinyl's nervousness. It made her heart melt! She nuzzled her. "Yes, Vinyl. Of course I will."

Vinyl blushed when Octavia giggled at her. Vinyl nuzzled her back and ran her hooves through Octavia's long gorgeous mane. She gently leaned in and brought her lips to Octavia's in celebration of their new relationship. Just like Octavia's mane, her lips felt so soft.

Octavia held Vinyl even closer and sighed happily as they continued to kiss. Each one growing more and more passionate and deeper.

"I'll never marry him. Never." Octavia thought to herself. "But...what am I going to do?"

Octavia walked home alone. Her steps were slow as she stared at the ground. She had promised Vinyl that she would find some way out of this.. but is she going to find one? Convincing her mother to stop it would never work.

But.. if she refuses.. then she'll be out on the streets being laughed at.

What's the best choice?


	6. Chapter 6

Everything Octavia did was emotionless and blank. Her friends at the orchestra knew something was wrong. Her music wasn't flowing and didn't sound right. She didn't really speak to anypony. All she did was come, play, and leave. Not a hint of a smile would show on her lips. But.. why? She would shake her head and say in a whisper that she's fine. But everypony knew otherwise.

The whole city of Canterlot was growing excited over the news of the upcoming wedding of Octavia Philharmonica and Ren Fillydelphia. The ponies used this wedding as an excuse to buy more expensive clothes that they really don't need. Invitations flooded the mailboxes of the grand homes. Her friends found it strange and Vinyl couldn't bare to watch.

She knows how much Octavia doesn't want to go through with the wedding. But since that day when Octavia had told her of her mothers threat, she rarely visits. Sneaking out is impossible with her mother watching Octavia every minute of the day. Her mother is constantly dragging her everywhere to shop for the wedding, using everything to keep her from being alone.

"Oh, that looks beautiful, Octavia." Her mother smiled, looking her over.

Octavia looked at her reflection. Her eyes covered by the lace veil. She didn't smile, no instead she just nodded her head. She had to agree, the dress does make her look beautiful. The gray and purple trim around the edges made her eyes and mane stand out. The dress was long and flowy, which hid her long tail. Her shoes sparkled with her crystal necklace that her mother gave her.

The designer smiled at the happy reaction to her work. "I'm glad. I really wanted the colors to look well with her, but also look quite formal and fancy."

"Everypony will be jealous when they see just how beautiful my daughter looks!" Octavia's mother giggled. "Oh, I can just see the pictures! Everywhere! News! Magazines!"

Octavia continued to stare into the mirror. _That's all you care about. Praise. Jealously. That's all you want. You smile at me and tell what's best for me, when really.. all you care about is what's best for yourself. _She closed her eyes as she thought. _I feel as though I am playing a part. A part in one of those fancy canterlot shows. I am the actor and she is my director. If I don't play the part correctly then I get fired and thrown out of the play. B-But.. _

She looked at her mother, who was starting to annoy the designer with her endless chatter, and sighed a bit.

"I will send you the bits for the dress in the morning." Octavia's mother told the designer, who nodded. "Octavia, go in the back and change out of it."

"Yes mother." Octavia said in her usual dead tone. Her dress dragging behind her as she walked away.

Octavia was walking down the street with her mother when they stopped at a shop.

"I just have to run in and talk to the owner for a bit. Wait here for a couple minutes." She ordered not giving Octavia a chance to respond before going in.

Octavia looked around at the ponies passing her. But she turned suddenly as she heard her name being called.

"Hello? Who's there?" She said, looking for the source.

"Octavia!" The loud whisper said.

Her heart skipped a bit as she reconized the voice. She followed it to the alley next to the building. She entered and was attacked with a hug.

"V-Vinyl?" Octavia whispered, startled.

"Oh, Tavi I've missed you so much! I'm sorry about sneaking around like this but.. Octy.. Everypony's talking about it! I keep seeing the news about the wedding everywhere!"

Octavia looked away. "I don't want to talk about it.."

"You're gonna stop it.. right?" Vinyl asked, touching Octavia's face.

Octavia didn't reply or even look at her. Vinyl backed up, her eyes widening.

"Octavia, you can't be serious! You're actually thinking about marrying him?! What about all that bad stuff you told me about him?"

"I'm sorry.. I have to go. My mother will be back any minute." Octavia said, not even looking at her.

"Wait! Octavia!" Vinyl tried to stop her, but Octavia already walked away, leaving Vinyl alone and heartbroken.

Octavia walked back to the shop to see her mother coming out of the doors. She gave her daughter a questioning look.

"Where did you go, Octavia?" She asked.

Octavia looked behind her. "I had thought that I heard somepony say my name. But I was wrong."

_I was wrong. So wrong._

_Why can't time go slower? Why do these days have to rush by? Planning. Planning. Planning. Planning. That's all I've been doing. Just sit here, dear. Smile, dear. Head up. Oh, and straighten your bowtie. _

As time passed, more and more members of the family arrived. They would hug her and tell her congratulations and she would just smile for them while saying thank you. Sometimes her mother would invite Ren to their family dinners as a hopeless attempt to cheer her up. But it's not like Ren noticed anything. He had a bad habit of showing off and telling ponies the story of his success. Not once did he attempt to get to know Octavia for the mare she is.

And that's whats been hurting Vinyl the most.

The fact that he doesn't even know the wonderful mare that he's marrying. He doesn't know that her favorite color is violet and that her favorite food is this delicious daisy soup that they had at this one restaurant that she always used to take her...

But what now? What is she supposed to do? What does Octavia _want_ her to do? Ugh. Her head is killing her. Ponies keep coming by her apartment, banging on the door with anger. Angry that she missed her performances at their clubs and bars. But she didn't open the door for them. Vinyl just wanted to be alone, alone with her thoughts and the newspaper articles scattered on the floor.


End file.
